1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to balers and more specifically it relates to a bale wrapping system for wrapping a bale while maintaining independent control over both the sensor and brake assemblies.
2. Description of the Related Art
Any discussion of the related art throughout the specification should in no way be considered as an admission that such related art is widely known or forms part of common general knowledge in the field.
In the past, types of brake mechanisms and types of sensor wheels upon balers were generally connected together. When the wrapping roll became smaller, the sensor moved along with the roll and the brake mechanism remained in place thus essentially creating a twisting motion which forced the brake mechanism and the sensor wheel to effectively work against each other and make wrapping the bales very difficult. Because of the inherent problems with the related art, there is a need for a new and improved bale wrapping system for wrapping a bale while maintaining independent control over both the sensor and brake assemblies.